Prey
by Warfang
Summary: Izaya's pissed he didn't know who it was. Shizuo's ticked he was beat up with Izaya. Mikado's stalker thinks it's fa bulous!


[Prey]

Mikado walked into Russia Sushi, a hand trailing behind him.

"Simon! A tea, please!"

Trailing after Mikado and gripping his hand, Izaya Orihara stepped into the restaurant and buried his face into Mikado's shoulder.

"…horrible…" he hick'd into Mikado's shoulder. "It was…horrible…"

Simon brought the tea over to Izaya, and Mikado wrestled in a strange contortion, before giving up on the bar stool and taking a booth.

Kadota leaned out of a nearby booth.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Mikado answered. "He just found me, started crying, and hasn't let go since. And I think he' traumatized."

Kadota nodded, looking at the ash faced Informant.

With some gently urgings, Mikado got Izaya to drink with his free hand, and then twisted so his chest was wrapped under Izaya's arm, and he could drink with his other hand.

"Do you want to tell me what was so horrible?"

Izaya shook his head. "I mean, I should, it's about you, but dear god, I mean, I'm an informant, I deal with a lot of stuff, but this is just…just… I wonder if Shizzy-chan does freelance? Yes, that might work. I could hire Shizuo to walk you home and to school. But what if…" Izaya's voice died off.

Kadota leaned back out.

"If you're trolling the kid, that's pretty over the top."

"His stalker emailed me for his measurements. I mean, Mikado has a stalker. I mean, Mikado has a stalker who knows my personal number that gets changed three times a month for active service and…stalkers are serious business, you know."

Izaya drained the rest of his tea.

Kadota was plowed over by Erika who scrambled out of their booth and into Mikado's. "A stalker! Really?"

Mikado sighed.

Erika slapped her hand on the table. "This is serious, Mikado! I'm not squealing over this! It's really scary, and you could get killed!"

Then she turned to Izaya.

"Was it specifically asking for his engorged proportions when erect?"

Izaya dropped his glass and choked.

"What- How- Who told you-" he spluttered.

"The police, and by police I mean an elite force, have been trying to track down a stalker that's gone from America to Russia to Japan. That's the opening calling card. He or she just…" Erika shrugs. "And the person ends up dead, and it's not until the forensic teams went through the emails that they found evidence of a stalker. It's not that much of a deal because the stalker is hiding out with all the other cyber net stalkers, but you hear things on the street. I'm surprised you haven't."

Izaya slapped his hand on the table.

"This is the first case in Ikebukuro, okay! And the 'stalker' never went after underage kids before. Why Mikado? Why not Shizuo, he could beat them!"

"Why not me, flea?"

"Ah, Shizzy-chan. How much do you charge by the hour?"

Dead silence in the room.

"What."

"Izaya's worried about there might be a stalker after me, Shizuo-san." Mikado piped up. Erika pouted, fumbling for her phone to get the picture of Shizuo-san's face recorded.

"What about a stalker? Kasuka's had a few of those, just lock your door at night, and sleep with a cat."

"And have a scary older brother who can throw them clear out of the house." Izaya added. "I'm serious, Shizuo-san. This guy…there are thirteen dead bodies confirmed where he or she has been. And now there are early signs that Mikado-kun is being targeted. This is serious."

"Then have him move in with you." Shizuo stated bluntly.

"My work is also dangerous, you- wait. Maybe I can pay Celty to look after him, at least until this blows over."

"What! What about Kida-san! He's my friend! I mean, what if he comes back to Ikebukuro during this…."

"I'll see to it that he doesn't. Now, order something. I'm paying."

Izaya pulled his phone out, tapping away madly. Shizuo glared at him.

Erika's hand shot out. "Not one word about trespassing in Ikebukuro from you! I'll personally escort him out after we find a place for Mikado-kun, okay?"

Shizuo looked at Erika for a moment, and then huffed and turned to pick up a package from the counter.

"Che, whatever. The damn flea will wander out when he wants to."

Izaya shook his head. "I could use the transport to get Mikado-kun to Celty as soon as- huh?"

Izaya glared at the phone. "They just left for a vacation to Disney World for Anri-chan. A surprise." Izaya made a motion as though to throw the phone across the room. The violent jerk of his body stilled, and he set the phone down.

He tapped his fingers on the table, glowering at the electronic.

"…Have him move in with you." Shizuo repeated. Izaya's hand flew up, and palm out, as thought to block Shizuo's words from even reaching his ear.

Kadota was being buried under the Van Gang watching the civil exchange, cell phones out. Izaya finally sighed.

"There's nothing for it. Will you date me, Mikado-kun? Purely to draw the stalker out to attacking me, of course." Shizuo's fist ruffled the hair on Izaya's head.

Erika squealed something about jilted lovers. Izaya sent her a smirk. Erika went still, before pouting and closing her cell phone.

Kadota made room for Erika crawling back, and Mikado raised a hand. "Uhm, that's a generous offer, but I can't endanger you. Plus, I'm waiting for Masaomi-kun's blessing when he gets back, so I'm not dating anyone."

Izaya sighed.

"I'll see about getting my leads out for this person. Kadota, you're in charge of feeding Mikado, helping him pack, and delivering him to my place. He can't go to Shizzy-chan's because he goes out to work. Here." Izaya pulled out his wallet and shelled out cash into Mikado's hand.

"Don't do anything stupid. Now, Erika-san, right? Where on the streets did you hear about this elite force?"

End Chapter One

-Please excuse me while I rationalize why not to make this a Death Note crossover


End file.
